need4speedfandomcom-20200213-history
Porsche Cayman S
The 2005 Porsche Cayman S is a mid-engined sports car manufactured by Porsche until 2009. The Cayman S is the coupe version of the Porsche Boxster S and is fitted like its open-top counterpart with a 3.4L flat-six engine. Since 2009, the Cayman can be purchased with a slightly different exterior and a more powerful engine. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' The Porsche Cayman S was first made available in Need for Speed: Most Wanted. It can be purchased for $60,000 in the career mode. The tenth Blacklist racer, Baron, whom drives a black Cayman S with flame vinyls must be defeated by the player to unlock it for purchase. Baron's car can be obtained as a reward card pink slip. The mid-engined layout of the Cayman S allows it to enter corners without having to brake a lot unlike heavier cars such as the Pontiac GTO (2005). Thanks to this, the Cayman S is one of the best handling cars in the game. It also delivers enough power on the road and is capable of a high top speed, once upgraded with Ultimate performance parts. Despite having somewhat less power than later unlocked cars like the Porsche Carrera GT, players can use it effectively until the end of the career mode. The Drafter Colin drives a Porsche Cayman S with a TFK livery. It will be swapped with a Porsche Carrera GT when the player purchased a tier 3 car. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Porsche Cayman S appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 Exotic with a price tag of $75,000. Its unlock is dependent on the player's career mode progress; *'Exotic Career': Take over Mason District in Downtown. *'Muscle Career': Take over South Fortuna. *'Tuner Career': Take over Hills Borough in Fortuna. The Cayman S is featured with the same performance traits as in Most Wanted again including its precise steering. It has a better top speed than the Lotus Elise 111R and can keep up well with any tier 2 car in any race event. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Porsche Cayman S appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 3 car. It is unlocked after dominating the Super Promotion Showdown: Chicago raceday in the career mode. The price tag of the Cayman S is $48,000. Similar to its previous game appearances, the Cayman S possesses a great handling in ProStreet. It performs well in Grip but may lack in Speed Challenge as its top speed can be surpassed by the Porsche 911 Turbo (997) and other cars with a better stock performance. Drags are also suitable for the car if it is upgraded with level 3 parts. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Porsche Cayman is only featured in the Collector's Edition of Need for Speed: Undercover. Any car dealership within Tri-City Bay offers the Cayman S for free. The Cayman S performs averagely in Need for Speed: Undercover but still uses its praised handling. Its stock top speed of 206 mph (332 kmh) is the second highest among tier 2 although it also comes at the cost of acceleration. If the player applies performance parts, the Cayman S will gain a small boost in acceleration but also a decreased top speed. 'Shift Series' The Porsche Cayman S appears as a tier 2 vehicle in Need for Speed: Shift. It has a 11,00 car rating and a price tag of $110,000. Players can unlock it upon collecting 30 stars. It is not usable in Drift mode. The second Shift instalment, Shift 2: Unleashed, features the Cayman S as a Modern Road vehicle with a C 750 performance rating and 3,52 handling rating. Its price in the car lot is $84,200. Since its engine is placed between the rear and front axles, the Cayman S has a subtle handling, which makes fast cornering possible. Its 3.2L flat-six engine doesn't produce acceleration times that are as good as cars with a higher power output but is still capable of high top speeds. If the player swaps the engine with the 3.6L flat-six engine from the Porsche 911 GT2 (997), the Cayman S gets a high increase of power. Different to some cars, it won't lose grip and its brakes can cope with the power. 'Need for Speed: World' The Porsche Cayman S has been available in Need for Speed: World since the Asian beta as a tier 2 vehicle. It can be purchased for $400,000 in the car dealership and is unlocked upon reaching driver level 25. A SpeedBoost purchase option is currently not available. Besides the standard model, the game also features the Cayman S in a Lissom, Shift and Treasure Hunter style trim. The Cayman S has a low top speed of 151 mph (243 kmh) and a weak nitrous boost. The handling of the car suffers from heavy steering. Braking is often required to enter a corner properly and hinders the car to keep up with some tier 2 cars. Apart from that, the Cayman S has a decent acceleration that is up to par with the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X. The Lissom variant is a one-day rental of the Cayman S. It is customised with performance parts and a series of Aftermarket parts. Players can rent it for 150 SB. The Treasure Hunter variant was added into the dealership on August 16th, 2011. It is the first car in the game to be capable of displaying gems on the map within a Treasure Hunt session. Aftermarket parts such as a body kit, BBS RS-GT rims are included as standard. The car has a black and green Treasure Hunter paint job. It was obtainable for 3,000 SB and is currently retired from the dealership. The Shift variant became available on October 4th, 2011 to World players. It is upgraded with Gromlen race tuned parts. Players can hit 192 mph (309 kmh) as top speed with the Shift, which can keep up with most tier 2 cars as its handling has been substantially improved by the Gromlen performance parts. The car has new rims and a livery similar to that of the Cayman S pre-order bonus car from Shift as visual modifications. It was obtainable for 3,000 SB and is currently retired from the dealership. Trivia *Players whom have purchased Need for Speed: Shift from EA Store received a Porsche Cayman S with a Falken livery and body kit for free. *Any new player on Need for Speed: World automatically receives a white Cayman S as a three-day rental. *The Porsche Cayman S in Need for Speed: ProStreet can be selected as a bonus tier 3 Speed car in the Race Day mode. Gallery File:MostWanted_PorscheCaymanS.jpeg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted File:MostWanted PorscheCaymanSDemo.jpeg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Demo) Baron's Porsche Cayman S in NFS MW.jpeg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Baron's) File:Caymanss.jpeg|Need for Speed: Carbon File:Cayman_s.jpeg|Need for Speed: ProStreet File:ProStreet PorscheCaymanSBonus.jpeg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus) File:nfsshift-cayman-073109.jpeg|Need for Speed: Shift (Bonus - Speed) File:PorscheCaymanWhiteWorld.jpeg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) File:PorscheCaymanLissonWorld.jpeg|Need for Speed: World ("Lissom") File:T2CaymanShift.jpeg|Need for Speed: World ("Shift") File:PorscheCaymanTreasureWorld.jpeg|Need for Speed: World ("Treasure Hunter") File:Porsche Cayman S Shift 2 Unleashed.jpeg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Modified) File:Porsche Cayman S Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS)